A typical diaper construction comprises an absorbent pad or batt or the like enclosed in an outer plastic shell or a non-woven backsheet that is non-woven fabric laminated with a water impermeable layer such as a polyethylene film. A water permeable inner shell or liner is also provided to promote separation of fluid from the user.
The fastener tape system generally includes adhesive tabs fastened to one end of the diaper assembly construction at each lateral side of the diaper in a permanent “factory joint” by the diaper manufacturer using adhesives or other techniques. The tabs have a face coated with pressure sensitive adhesive. The tabs are releasably attachable to the other end of the diaper to allow unfastening to inspect the diaper followed by refastening if indicated.
The user joint may be formed by direct connection of the tab to the diaper outer surface whether the latter is formed of a plastic film or a non-woven backsheet. In the case of plastic film shells, it is typical to provide a “landing zone” of the tab to form the user joint. The landing zone may provide a plastic surface of a non-woven surface and may comprise a knit type fabric landing pad.
The fastener tape system may rely solely upon pressure sensitive adhesive in the formation of the user joint as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,795,456; 4,710,190; 4,020,842 and 3,833,456. The use of combined adhesive and mechanical fastener systems is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,019,065, 5,053,028 and 4,869,724. The teachings of all of these patents being incorporated herein by reference.
A problem often encountered with the use of mechanical fastener systems is that the mechanical fastening elements become contaminated from being in direct contact with the non-woven fabric on the diaper surface prior to use. The non-woven fibers of the diaper surface become entangled in the hooks of the mechanical fastener.
It is desirable therefore, to provide a mechanical fastening system wherein the mechanical fastening elements are protected from contamination and damage during storage and transport and prior to use of the diaper closure.